The Sorrow of Senshi
by Lamar and 0018
Summary: What if the Senshi were summoned to try and save Shingo, Rei, and Usagi, but instead had no choice but to watch them get turned into cyborgs. Technically not a crossover since only Sailor Moon characters do anything.


Lamar: This is just a one-shot side story to Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki. It takes place while Shingo, Rei, and Usagi are being turned into cyborgs. After all, you're probably wondering why no one is trying to get them to remember the other life. I don't own anything mentioned.  
  
Sorrow  
  
Narrator who sounds like Rika: Okay all of the Senshi who are conscious, hint hint, are minding their own business when suddenly they found themselves at the time gates.  
  
Minako: Hey what's going on?  
  
Makoto: Yeah, I was in the middle of something.  
  
Mamoru: I was studying for an exam.  
  
Ami: I was getting ready to go to a lecture.  
  
Haruka: We weren't really doing anything.  
  
Michuru: Just traveling for fun.  
  
Hotaru: Is something wrong Setsuna-mama?  
  
Everyone who just talked: * looks at Setsuna who looks like she was crying *  
  
Setsuna: It's just that.just that.Oh! Just tell me who's not here and figure it out.  
  
Ami: * figures it out * Usagi and Rei are missing.  
  
Setsuna: * starts sobbing * Crystal Tokyo is no more. There was a disruption in the time stream that I was trying to investigate, but I couldn't see it until now.  
  
Hotaru: Did something happen to Usagi-mama and Rei-mama?  
  
Setsuna: Well, you all know that Usagi's parents won a trip around the world and Rei went with them, right?  
  
All: * nod *  
  
Setsuna: Well, here's something you don't know. There's a terrorist organization called the Black Ghost which does not seem affected by the time stream. Whenever someone gets involved with them, their destiny is destroyed. And well the plane Shingo, Rei, and Usagi were on crashed and. * waves staff and a portal opens showing the three mentioned above being operated on by some men * .Black Ghost found them. The operation started a few minutes ago.  
  
Minako: What are they doing?!  
  
Ami: It looks like their replacing their hearts with machines.  
  
Makoto: But why would they want to do that?  
  
Setsuna: 60 years ago they started a project to create super soldiers. They were creating cyborgs. The first one was an infant from Russia who was less than a year old. They reconstructed his brain so he could have more power over his mind and command all of it. They succeeded since his father was one of the scientists who would help them. * summons a picture of 001 right after his father operated on him in Russia before he was recruited by Black Ghost *  
  
Haruka: He did this to his child?! Willingly?!  
  
Setsuna: He wasn't the only one. They then abducted a gang leader from New York who was misunderstood. They reconstructed his legs and put a switch in him so that he could go up to Mach 5.  
  
Ami: O_O But that's just plain impossible!! The change in velocity would cause his skin and muscles to e ripped from his very skeleton!  
  
Setsuna: * smirks * You forget, these are cyborgs. They can survive things normal humans can't. * summons a picture of 002 flying in his acceleration mode while fighting those robot dinosaurs *  
  
Michuru: I'm curious, are there many others?  
  
Setsuna: * smirks * With these three there will have been 16 in all. I can't really explain all of them to you, but the first four were frozen for 60 years and were recently reactivated. All others are from this time. 0010-13 have all been destroyed by the other nine, although they did not want to. I wonder if they will have the same fate. * turns back to the picture *  
  
Narrator: The scientists are done replacing their hearts and are now starting on their lungs.  
  
Hotaru: It's all right, because Chibi-Usa will still exist. She'll just be different since she doesn't have Mamoru for a daddy anymore.  
  
Mamoru: What?! What do you mean by that?! It's destiny for us to-  
  
Setsuna: Stop it Mamoru. I've been watching you. You've been sleeping with other women and just want Usagi for her power and body. I should let Haruka and Makoto kill you for that.  
  
Mamoru: But- * is knocked unconscious by Haruka who starts cursing *  
  
Narrator: The others turn back to the screen and watch as the scientists start installing wires and some other complicated things in the unconscious teens.  
  
Michuru: Will they remember the Sailor Senshi?  
  
Setsuna: No. In fact, everyone will forget that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars exist. They will remember us, but not them, and don't worry, their crystals went back in their bodies when they were abducted it seems.  
  
Narrator: They keep watching as Shingo's left hand is amputated and replaced with one that doubles as a weapon. They also watch as almost everything is removed from inside Rei and Usagi's hands and replaced with, for Rei, strange metal bones with holes at the end of the fingers and the middle of where her palm would be and, for Usagi, put metal limbs that had several thick, metal things and some generators of some kind.  
  
Minako: Oh my god! Look what they're doing to Shingo!  
  
Narrator: Everyone looks and sees that they are removing the muscle and bone from his upper arms and putting in some launchers. Then they insert many missiles.  
  
Makoto: That is sick. So is the fact that they're putting that machine gun in the other part of his lower arm.  
  
Ami: Is he even foing to be able to move his arms now?!  
  
Setsuna: Don't worry, the boy will be able to move just fine. He is based on 004, a German man who was injured badly while trying to escape his country. His damaged organs were simply replaced with weapons, much like Shingo right now.  
  
Hotaru: Why are they opening up their heads?  
  
Narrator: Everyone turns and sees that the scientists are now implanting some metal devices into all three of the teens brains, although more so in Shingo and Rei than Usagi. Usagi is having something put in her throat.  
  
Minako: EEeeeeww!!  
  
Haruka: That should not be legal. * shudder *  
  
Michuru: Then don't look at their legs.  
  
Narrator: Of course they look at the legs and see that Shingo's muscle is being replaced and Rei and Usagi are having some sort of machine put in, but still having muscles being replaced in their upper legs along with several wires in all three.  
  
Hotaru: What do those do? * point at Rei *  
  
Narrator: Once again, everyone looks and sees that there are a couple of fancy looking guns being placed in Rei's lower arms.  
  
Makoto: Is there any chance they'll ever remember being a Senshi?  
  
Setsuna: No, but they might somehow transform in the future, although the chances aren't very good.  
  
Minako: Can we at least see them?  
  
Setsuna: If you happen to run into them.  
  
Ami: Well, at least when we die we'll see her again.  
  
Setsuna: Actually, cyborgs can not die a natural death. They have to be killed because they technically should not be able to live and are close enough to death they can not be killed by old age or diseases, they don't even age, and there's a special part in the after life for people like them who have odd things happen to them.  
  
Haruka: You mean we aren't ever seeing her again?!  
  
Setsuna: Well, you're welcome to watch her in the time stream. * gestures to the pictures where they now have wires coming out of them and are floating in a blue liquid *  
  
Michuru: I'll miss those two. I hope that fate lets us meet one more time.  
  
Makoto: Like G Gundum. (Don't own it!)  
  
Everyone else: Huh?!  
  
Makoto: * points at the portal *  
  
Narrator: The cyborg uniforms are being put on them G Gundum style, which means that a metal ring with something in it goes over someone and the stuff stays on them in a style that was programmed into it.  
  
Hotaru: They're done.  
  
Minako: I guess it's time to say good bye.  
  
Makoto: May the gods protect them.  
  
Ami: May they lead a normal life when this is all over.  
  
Haruka: I hope Black Ghost pays.  
  
Michuru: I hope that Usagi wasn't changed too much.  
  
Setsuna: They might have replaced other organs while we were talking, but it shouldn't do anything more to them than they already have. And all three are in comas.  
  
All except Darien: * leave so that they don't have to look at the now cybernetic Usagi * 


End file.
